Episode of Norvan
Norvan is practicing his accuracy and precision with his golden rings on a pillar with small rods sticking out of it. He is launching them faster than the eye can see and is landing every one of them perfectly. A bell sounds off and Norvan stops immediately. He swiftly makes his way to the main temple and gathers quietly with the other monks. The Grand Master is sitting on a wooden box with a monk on either side of him as he speaks with a soft voice. " There is an invasion on this planet and I fear that eventually it will spread here. We will be sending our 8 best warriors to confront our unwelcomed neighbor, thus we will be holding a tournament to decide which of you will be going on this journey." The Grand Master closes his eyes and the monks at his side, bow and take him away. One of the masters rings the bell again and the monks vacate the temple. Most of his fellow monks dash for the training ground to prepare for the tournament, but Norvan heads out into the mountains and meditates for a few hours. The next day, the warriors gather at the battlegrounds. The battlegrounds is a raised circular platform with 4 statues placed around the perimeter (Dragon, Bear, Tiger, Gorilla). The Grand Master is sitting in the middle of a set of bleachers surrounded by the masters. The warriors are gathered in a second set of bleachers. One of the masters stands up and reads from a scroll "You will race through the obstacle course we have set up. You will enter through the forest and exit from the mountain. The first 20 to get back will compete to see who will be chosen for the journey." The elder raises his arm "BEGIN". The warriors scramble from the bleachers, trampling over each other and into the forest. Norvan jumps onto 2 of his rings and flies over the rest. They make their way through quicksand and dart traps, wild boars, bee swarms, geyser grounds and wolf attacks. The warriors emerge from the cave and climb onto the arena one by one. The moment that 20 of them get onto the platform the eyes of the statues burst into blue flames and a force field is placed around the perimeter. "Last 8 standing wins" Norvan and 19 other monks battle viciously inside of the arena. One gets impaled in the shoulder and kicked into the force field. Another gets shocked in the stomach and slammed head first onto the ground. Norvan isn't attacking very much, but avoiding all of the attacks that are sent his way. There are 10 fighters left. Norvan swiftly knocks out the 2 weakest warriors and the tournament is finished. The force field goes down. "We have our representatives! Banko, Norvan, Daishin, Dainin, Och, Nyan, Soe, and Taban" The teachers and conscious warriors rejoice at their achievement. Banko (Chinese Boxing) can turn his body into wood and manipulate water, Daishin (Tai Chi) (Fan) can fly and manipulate wind & chi, Dainin (Monkey) (Cane) can't feel pain and can teleport, Och (Dragon) can summon and control fire, Nyan (Tiger) can see a few seconds into the future and is a master of pressure points, Soe (Judo)is durable and possesses super strength, Taban (Wing Chun,Hun Gar) (Iron Gauntlet) can summon and manipulate lightning. The chosen group is catered to by the teachers and given extra time to relax, before they head out. The 8 warriors are sitting in a hot tub having a relaxing conversation and strategizing. "How were you able to dodge all of the obstacles" Banko asks. "I meditate a lot, so it slows down events to give me more time to process and react" Norvan responds. "It works well. You're the only one that didn't take a single hit" Taban adds. "I only got hit once because i was caught off guard by one of those wolves" Nyan interjects. "You can see into the future right?" "Only a few seconds" "How did you learn to control chi ?" Dainin asks. "My father imparted the ability to me before I came here" He notices the confused looks that the others are giving him. "Impartation is the supernatural transfer of attributes from one to another, think of it like inheritance." The others nod in agreement. After a while of asking questions and relaxation, they leave the hot tub and go to their rooms. Norvan is in his room meditating when he gets a knock at his door. It's Daishin. Norvan lets him in. "You're probably the only person that can help me with this, but I don't know how to meditate. I've tried since I got here, but I could never get into the zone" "Follow me" Norvan brings him over to the mat that he meditates on and tells him to sit down. "Be completely quiet and as still as you can be and stare at the dot on the end of the mat." Daishin follows his instructions, but after about 20 seconds he breaks his silence. "See, I can't do it" "Like most things, it will take practice to master. You can borrow my mat." Daishin thanks Norvan and makes his way back to his room. Instead of meditating, Norvan goes to sleep. The next morning, the warriors leave to fight against Ruin and his army. The group is heading southwest through the dense woods a mile away from the temple. They stop and examine as they witness a large object land where the village is and a red light radiates from the area. They prepare for battle and rush in. When they get there, there are 2 large robots that resemble forklifts tearing apart the homes of the residents with brute force. One of the robots swings his arm at an elderly couple with their grandkids, but his arm is stopped by Soe and Daishin moves them out of the way. Soe leaps up to smash it's face, but the robot spins around and slashes him across the torso with the blade in its forearm, sending him flying. Taban knocks the robot on its back with an electric chain punch. The robot gets up and swings rapidly at Taban, and grazes him across the cheek, then he retaliates with a lightning blast. Norvan and Daishin are fighting the other robot to a stalemate. Dainin and Nyan are evacuating the residents, while Banko puts out the fires. Och is standing atop a building firing fireballs at both robots. Soe rushes back in with a red mark across his torso and tackles the robot that Taban is fighting. The robot rolls over and raises his blade and plasma comes over it and it impales Soe through the stomach. Daishin fires a full power chi blast at the robot as it towers over Soe. Dainin grabs Soe and moves him away. Daishin gets knocked to the ground because he wasn't paying attention to the robot that he was fighting. Norvan puts a ring around both of the robot's wrists and holds him back. Och fires a continuous blast of fire into its face. The robot aims its arm at Och and launches its blade into his chest and pins him to a tree. Norvan shrinks the rings around its wrists and breaks them off. The robot aims at Norvan and loads up a plasma blast, so he moves out of the way, but the blast misses him and hits Banko. Dainin grabs Banko and the other robot grabs Dainin and slams him into the ground. Daishin stands up slowly and creates a tornado and pushes it toward the robot with the missing hands. Taban fires a blast of lightning into the tornado to amplify it and returns to his battle with the other robot. The hand-less robot fires a plasma beam through the tornado and destroys it, also hitting Daishin. The other robot grabs Taban and pushes him into the beam. The only warriors left are Norvan and Nyan. Norvan creates a dome over them with his rings. "We need to do something. We are getting destroyed" Norvan says. "Impartation is our only shot at winning" Nyan responds. "I have enough strength to do it" Daishin coughs from a pile of rubble. "Monks, hold your hand out towards me!" The warriors hold their arms out at Daishin who aims his arm at Norvan. There is a quick white glow and they pass out. Norvan looks around and all of his allies are dead. He begins to cry. "We are inside of you" Daishin says from inside his head. "Does that mean that I can do everything that you could?" "Yes" He replies. Norvan removes the dome and flies into the hand-less robot and releases an explosion of fire, lightning, and chi, blowing it apart. He leaps across the battlefield and kicks a hole through the other robot and creates a tornado underneath it, pushing it upwards. Norvan grows to 20 ft and slams his fist down on it, destroying it. Norvan shrinks back to normal size and kneels down. "I did a different form of impartation, which instead of just giving you our abilities, I transferred our spirits into yours. We live here now" Daishin explains."I'm just glad that you are all still here"Norvan says with a tear in his eyes. "With the power you just used, Ruin doesn't stand a chance" Och laughs. Norvan makes his way out of the village and towards Sri Lanka. He is passing through the forest when he sees a man with 4 arms floating through the forest. "Hey!" he shouts. The man turns to him and flies over. "Are you a human" Norvan asks. "Yes" the man says with a sigh" If you would excuse me I will be continuing on my way to find Ruin" "That's where I'm going"Norvan interjects "What's your name?" "I am Jingle" he says with a grin. They travel together for miles on end and make their way to the middle east. They are crossing through the Judaean Desert when they see 2 men fighting, one wearing a metal suit and the other wearing black armor and a turban. Category:Stories Category:Kings of Unity